


Under Devoted Skies

by Megane



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Action Descriptive, Bonding, Experimental Style, Fictional Religion & Theology, Humour, Late Night Conversations, Religion, Shifting perspectives, Star Gazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4528863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megane/pseuds/Megane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompto's out by the campfire, lost in thought, when Noctis comes out to join him. They sit for a while and admire the starry skies. When they finally talk, the topic of conversation is a bit strange, but it brings Prompto peace in some kind of way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Devoted Skies

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure this isn't how I expected this to turn out. The original start of this story was vastly different. I ended up liking this though. It's a little unorthodox in the way I wrote it. Sorry if it's confusing. 'm having a really jumbled mental day.

The camp was quiet. The fire crackled lazily with Prompto sitting beside it. He quietly stared into the flame, ignorant of how it overheated his body as he sat so close. He drummed his fingers together and watched as the embers danced into the air. There was movement slightly off to his right, and he lifted up his head. Noctis pushed open the tent flap with a groan and stepped out of the tent. Prompto sat up straighter, setting his hands on his knees. He regarded his friend with a slightly confused look.

          “Noct? You're awake? Whoa, whoa.” He lifted up his hands, patting the air and turning his head away. “We should probably wake up the guys. There's no way this is happening.”

          “Don't bother. They're knocked out,” Noctis replied as he stepped closer.

          “H-hey.” Prompto hurriedly set his hands down again and scoot to the edge of his chair. “You didn't, like… knock them out or anything?”

          “Why?” Noctis flopped down into the fold out chair next to Prompto. “Wanna find out?” He smirked at the blond.

          “I-I don't need a demonstration! Thanks!”

Noctis laughed and leaned back against his chair. He turned his head towards the fire, and Prompto lifted his gaze up towards the sky. It was nice out – beautiful, in fact. He was getting used to this sight and would probably miss it if they ever settled down in a city. He pressed his lips together as he thought about it.

          “Hey, Noct…?”

          “Yeah?”

          “You ever think about… when we're gonna settle down?”

          Noctis huffed. “I didn't know you wanted to take the next step.”

          Prompto blushed and swiped his hand at his friend, shaking his head. “That's not what I meant!”

          “I'm disappointed.” Noctis stretched out his legs and folded his hands over his stomach. “But what're you talking about.”

          “A city! You ever think about living in a new city –” He turned his body to face Noctis. “– and what that would be like?”

          “Sometimes.” Noctis hummed. “I don't really know what to expect, everything considered.”

          “Yeah, I just… I don't know.” Prompto turned again and pressed his back against the chair. “I guess I'm just thinking a lot. I'm getting used to living out here.”

          “One with the wildlife, huh?” Noctis' voice was both teasing and thoughtful. He lifted his head up towards the sky. “I can't blame ya.”

There was a silence that settled between them. Both of them stared up at the stars, feeling equal parts peaceful and nothing at all. Prompto's brows furrowed, and a pout settled on his lips.

          “Hey, Noct?”

          “Yeah…?”

          “Do you think… anyone's out there?”

          “What d'ya mean?”

          “I mean……”

Prompto hesitated and lowered his head down. He scratched the side of his nose as he thought over whether or not he should say anything. Noctis waited quietly with legs crossed at the ankles and feet swaying side to side.

          “N- nevermind.”

          “C'mon. Don't be like that.”

          Prompto laughed. “You really want to know my innermost thoughts?”

          Noctis gave a small smile and closed his eyes when he shrugged. “I've got a penny I could lend ya.”

          The gunner grinned and swiped his hand out again. “Hey, no take backs.” He drew his hand back and sighed. “I mean, you know how Ignis believes in Etro and all that. Do you really think that someone's listening to us?”

Noctis weighed his friends words and matched them with his own thoughts. He opened his eyes and stared at the fire, tapping his thumb against his stomach.

          “I dunno.”

          “Me neither. I've heard stories about Ramuh and the Vengeance and… all these things, but to me, that's it. They're just stories. I don't like to step on the toes of the devout, but I don't know what they want me to believe.”

          “Sometimes, nothing.”

          “Nothing?”

          “Yeah.” Noctis leaned his head back, staring up at the sky. “My dad used to tell me a lot of stuff. Taught me about Etro, the harbingers, and all that, but he also taught me that sometimes nothing is just as good as all of those other things. You get to see things with your own eyes, no holy veil to tell you what to expect. 'It can get lonely, sure,'” he added, using air quotes, “'but sometimes it has to be that way.'” He set his hands down again. “That's what he told me.”

          “…” Prompto turned his head towards his friend. “What do you believe…?”

Noctis took in a deep breath and then slowly let it out.

          “I dunno.”

          “Yeah.” Prompto worried his bottom lip between his teeth and looked down between his legs. “Yeah, that makes sense… Sometimes… Sometimes I don't really get anything, and I think I've been standing for a long time on the side of 'nothing'. I'm just happy looking at chocobos, you know!” He flicked out his hands, palms out towards the fire. “Something I can see and feel and be happy with. The chocobo doesn't have all the answers, and neither do I. That's something I can believe in.”

          “Gonna start worshipping chocobos now – more than you already do?”

          “Hey, cut it out,” Prompto mock whined.

Noctis just laughed and turned his head away. Prompto smiled and turned his attention to the fire.

          “Sorry. I'm just in some crazy headspace.”

          “It's alright. Better than sitting up talking about clean underwear and brawling.”

          Prompto scrunched up his nose and looked over to Noctis. “Is _that_ why you're up?”

          “Yeeeeeup.” Noctis stretched up his arms and groaned. “Been that way for an hour. They finally clonked out and that pretty much woke me up.”

          Prompto rubbed his face. “I've been out here for an hour?”

          “Or at least fifteen days.”

          “Fifteen? Why fifteen?”

          “I like the number. Sounds nice when you say it.”

          “You're weird.” The blond laughed, closing his eyes.

          “Yeah, well, birds of a feather.”

          “Right, right.”

Prompto clasped his hands together and lowered his hands down between his legs. He stared up at the sky again. Noctis sighed deeply, closing his eyes.

          “Anything else insightful you want to say?” The prince mumbled.

          “Hmm, no. I think I'm okay.”

          “Good. I'm taking a nap.”

          Prompto flicked his head over towards the prince. “Out here?!”

          Noctis partly opened his eyes. “Got a problem?”

          Prompto stared at Noctis and sighed. “You'll really fall asleep anywhere, won't you?”

          “Anywhere I'm comfortable,” came the easy reply.

          “Naturally.”

Prompto figured there was no harm in staying outside for a while. He had the skies above his head, a fire at his front, and a friend at his side. This was nice. It was very nice. He kicked back and placed his hands behind his head, adjusting his body to make himself comfortable.

          “Hm…! G'night, Noctis.”

          “Night.”

 


End file.
